Psyched by the Mistletoe
by TheLastDragonLord
Summary: Shawn's determined to catch Juliet under the mistletoe this year. If only other guys would stop doing it first...
1. Gus

A/N: Yeah, I know, it's so far away from Christmas. I literally have no excuse. So please enjoy this Christmas in April! By the way, this story is probably set around season 3 or 4. Anyway, it's before Shules started dating.

**Psyched by the Mistletoe: Chapter One**

It was December 16th. Shawn's plan was simple: hang the mistletoe in the Station, somewhere where Juliet was bound to go, stand underneath and wait. It was foolproof. There was no way it could fail. He'd even bought two extra sprigs of the plant just in case he'd be forced to rig the Psych office or someplace else.

But after standing by the stairs to the interrogation rooms for twenty-three minutes, waiting for the petite blond detective to pass by, Shawn was beginning to think that his plan might not actually succeed. His right leg was falling asleep and his bladder was urging him to visit the bathroom. But he couldn't run the risk of Juliet walking under it while he was gone. As Shawn pondered his decision, he glanced up to see Gus coming towards him. His eyes widened.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, dude! Stop right there!" He held his hands up and though Gus's brow crinkled, for once he listened to the panicked note in his friend's voice and stopped a few feet away.

"What's wrong?"

Wordlessly, Shawn pointed upwards and gave Gus a meaningful look. The man followed Shawn's finger and his confusion morphed into understanding.

"I thought it didn't count if two guys walked under together? Or two girls?"

Shawn shook his head. "I don't wanna take any chances. I love you man, but not _that_ much. I'm waiting for Jules."

Gus turned to look at the detective in question, hard at work at her desk, then back to Shawn. "And you're planning on waiting here all day on the off chance she needs to go downstairs?"

Shawn shrugged. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. But, dude, I gotta pee. Hold my place while I'm gone. Make sure she doesn't get caught with anyone else."

"Wait, what if-"

But Shawn had already taken off in the direction of the bathrooms, leaving his best friend there alone. Gus rolled his eyes and waited, arms crossed.

Four minutes later, Shawn still wasn't back. As Gus contemplated what could be taking him so long, he was interrupted.

"Hey, Gus! What are you doing here?"

Gus's eyes widened and he turned to see Juliet standing next to him, carrying a few files and smiling brightly.

"Uh, I- I was just looking for Shawn, that's all."

"I thought I saw him around here a minute ago, but I dunno where he went," she gave a quick glance around the Station before turning back to Gus, shrugging. She frowned at his anxious expression. "What's wrong?"

Gus vainly attempted to school his features into a blank expression, but it was his eyes that gave him away as they darted upwards towards the mistletoe for half a second. Juliet, always observant, followed his glance and blushed a bit as she caught sight of the plant. She gave a small giggle.

"Oh, oops! Look at that!"

Gus floundered for a way out. He thought of Juliet as a very dear friend, and under normal circumstances wouldn't mind giving her a kiss for tradition's sake, but he knew how Shawn felt about her and tradition or not, that was practically a betrayal.

"Uh," he stumbled, "my parents didn't believe in mistletoe, so I don't think-"

"Oh, come on, Gus," Juliet teased, "it's tradition! What's a little mistletoe kiss between friends?"

She took hold of his tie and gently pulled him down for a chaste kiss before releasing him.

"There," she smiled, "that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Truthfully, it wasn't. While it hadn't been a romantic kiss, launching fireworks in Gus's stomach or anything like that, it had been pleasant enough. He smiled. Juliet turned and began descending the stairs to the interrogation rooms. "Merry Christmas, Gus!"

Gus waved before turning back around to find Shawn standing next to him with a glare. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"So that's how things go? I leave you alone for two minutes and you make out with Jules?"

Gus stood his ground and held up a finger. "First of all, Shawn, we were not making out. It was a simple, obligatory peck to uphold tradition. Secondly, in case you didn't notice, _she_ kissed _me_. I am the victim here."

Shawn smirked. "Yeah, I didn't see you making any real effort to pull back."

"It lasted three seconds, Shawn!"

"Oh, so you were counting?"

Gus rolled his eyes and pushed past his friend. "You're being ridiculous. I've gotta go finish my route."

Shawn sulked for another minute before tearing down the mistletoe and following him, mind already racing for a phase two to his "foolproof" plan.


	2. Lassiter

**Psyched by the Mistletoe: Chapter Two**

Four days later, Shawn had planned a second attempt. It would work this time, he knew it. Firstly, he made sure that Gus was at work, so there would be no repeat of last week's incident. Secondly, to ensure that he wouldn't have to leave, he went to the bathroom right before hanging the mistletoe. This time, it was in the hallway leading to the file room. Juliet went down there often enough, to store closed cases or to pull an old one. She'd never see it coming.

Shawn patiently leaned against a wall nearby and bided his time. After about sixteen minutes, he was contemplating giving up when he heard footsteps. He glanced to the side and saw Lassiter purposefully striding down the hall towards the file room, towards the mistletoe, towards him. Shawn, fighting his gag reflex at the thought of being caught with Lassiter, shot into a nearby closet to wait for the detective's passing.

What he didn't see before was Juliet following closely behind her partner. His eyes widened and he silently prayed that neither would notice the mistletoe. Watching Jules kiss Gus was bad enough, but it'd be nothing compared to watching her kiss Lassie.

The detectives were unfortunately intercepted by another officer. Shawn recognized her as the woman who often worked the front desk and liked to ask him how her dead grandmother was doing. And she DID notice the mistletoe. With a sly grin, she pointed up.

"Mistletoe, detectives," she goaded, "you know the rules."

First Lassiter, then Juliet, looked up before reddening.

"Oh, come on," the Junior Detective huffed, "this already happened to me last week with Gus!"

Lassiter looked at her with a look of revulsion. "You had to kiss Guster?"

"Oh, it was only a peck, Carlton." She blushed a bit more. "We had to, for tradition and all."

"At least it wasn't that idiot Spencer..." Shawn bristled at the Head Detective's words but stayed put, not wanting to blow his cover.

The other officer was still waiting patiently with a smirk. "Well, go on, then!"

Lassiter reluctantly turned towards his partner, both wearing expressions of discomfort mixed with a bit of disgust. Shawn was a bit relieved to see that the detectives had no interest in kissing each other, unlike Juliet's eagerness in "upholding tradition" with Gus. As she hesitantly tilted her head up, her partner simultaneously leaned down to make up for the height difference. Their lips met briefly and it lasted about as long as Juliet and Gus's.

Pulling away quickly, the detectives didn't look at each other as they continued briskly to the file room. Shawn watched them pass with a frown. Though it was clear that neither Lassiter nor Juliet had enjoyed the kiss, the fact still remained that Lassiter had gotten to kiss Juliet before Shawn did.

Bursting out of the closet and spooking the third officer, he snatched the mistletoe from the ceiling before storming away.


	3. Buzz

**Psyched by the Mistletoe: Chapter Three**

The third time it happened was at the coffee station two days later. Shawn deliberately stood right in front of what he knew to be Juliet's favorite mug and waited for a mere twelve minutes before being forced away yet again. This time it was the Chief, who requested a meeting in her office. Shawn stood helplessly, torn between getting a kiss and getting a job. In the end, after a stern look from his sometimes-boss, he sighed and followed her.

He'd tried to find a seat that offered him a view of either Jules's desk or the coffee dispenser, but was told to sit right in front of the Chief's desk, with his back to both. During the five-minute meeting, Vick did indeed offer him a case, a simple home invasion turned double homicide, it seemed. Obvious forced entry, homeowners found dead in their living room, safe open, jewelry stolen, the works. Interesting enough, but even while distracted, Shawn managed to solve the case in under two minutes, easily identifying the husband's brother as the killer. He'd been having an affair with the wife, and killed his brother in a fit of rage. The wife's death was an accident, and the brother staged the whole ordeal to look like a robbery gone wrong.

He had a mild and rather hurried fake vision then and there to give the Chief all the information and was already backing out the door while she said she'd look into it and thanked him. He nodded in response and turned to head back to his post, surprised and delighted to see that Juliet was already unknowingly below the leafy sprig. He bounded over to her, only to be beaten by McNab, who stopped to refill his coffee (curse his abnormally long legs!) and, due to his height, spied the mistletoe in seconds.

Shawn nearly collapsed in frustrated defeat as Buzz went beet red.

"Uh, D-Detective," he stuttered. Juliet looked up at him with a smile which fell as she saw the plant again.

"What the hell?" she cried. "This is the third time this has happened to me in the past two weeks! Is someone doing this to me on purpose?"

When Buzz offered no answer but still looked embarrassed, she softened and grinned at him. "Well, I can't kiss _you_!"

His brow furrowed in hurt confusion. "Why not?"

"Buzz, you're a married man!" she said dramatically as he smiled. "Juliet O'Hara is no homewrecker!"

He laughed. "Oh, Francie won't mind, Detective."

She shook her head. "Even so, cheek kisses are just as acceptable, are they not?" She beckoned him down to her level and planted a firm kiss on his red cheek before offering a "Merry Christmas" and returning to her desk.

Before McNab could leave himself, Shawn stomped over, yanked the plant down and exited the Station, leaving a very confused officer in his wake.


	4. Shawn

**Psyched by the Mistletoe: Chapter Four**

The next day, Shawn had given up. He was all out of mistletoe and even if he had more, Juliet would probably still end up kissing everyone else but him. So, at seven o' clock at night, two days before Christmas, he was moping in the Psych office, bemoaning his sudden bad luck streak of the past two weeks. The television was playing a holiday episode of some meaningless sitcom that ended years ago, but Shawn couldn't bring himself to pay much attention. It was one of those really bad sitcoms anyway, with terrible jokes that didn't even deserve the laugh track that followed.

As he was debating ordering a pineapple pizza and inviting Gus over, he heard a knock behind him. He craned his head around to see Juliet standing in the doorway, still in her work uniform and smiling. He jumped up and approached her.

"Jules! What are you doing here?"

She feigned offense. "What, a girl can't pay a friendly visit to her favorite psychic when she feels like it?"

"Favorite? Jules, I'm touched. I was certain that Professor X had won that title in your heart."

She smiled. "Well, he is pretty great, but I like my psychics with hair, thanks."

He shrugged in faux-humility. "It's always the hair."

Juliet giggled. "Actually, I'm here to drop off your check. Turns out, your tip about the brother in the double homicide was dead-on. He confessed to everything this morning." She handed over the envelope. "Good work, Spencer."

"Why thank you, Detective." He smiled and tossed the check on his desk. As he opened his mouth to ask if she'd like some pizza, something above them caught his eye and he froze.

He didn't remember putting mistletoe there.

Juliet's brow furrowed and she looked up as well. She blushed for the fourth time in two weeks. "You've got to be _kidding_ me! Do you know how many times I've been under the mistletoe lately?"

Shawn couldn't immediately reply, too distracted by the blonde in front of him as she continued to glare at the offending plant. Her hair fell over her shoulders in curled waves and he couldn't help but notice that in addition to her red cheeks, her chest was also beginning to flush in embarrassment. His mouth ran dry as he wondered just how far that blush went.

Juliet finally lowered her eyes from the top of the doorway and looked at him again. His head snapped up and he struggled to think of some funny comment to diffuse the tension, but was drawn a blank when the detective nervously bit down on her full bottom lip, distracting him again.

"Well, you know how the tradition goes," she whispered, edging slightly closer.

"I believe it's required by law in some states," Shawn muttered, mirroring her and stepping forward.

"Is that right?" she breathed. "What about California?"

"Oh, it's especially necessary here." He grinned a little. "If we don't kiss right now, we'll be fined at least three hundred dollars and be forced to spend Christmas in jail."

She smiled, tilting her face up and bringing their lips torturously close. "Well, we can't have that..."

Shawn's eyes fell shut as he closed the distance and finally kissed her. It was so much better than he'd been hoping for in all that mistletoe. She was warm and soft and tasted like strawberries. He brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head and felt hers move from his shoulders up to his cheeks, pulling him closer as she deepened the kiss.

This was lasting way longer than three seconds. Shawn's other hand, placed firmly on Juliet's hip, slid around to her lower back. Her lips parted and their tongues got involved. She gave a pleasurable little whimper that made Shawn's stomach do cartwheels, if that was anatomically possible. Juliet's hands were in his hair now, tugging gently, and he gave a low moan in her mouth.

Eventually, when his need to breath could no longer be ignored, Shawn pulled back, eyes still closed. He rested his forehead against Juliet's, panting a bit from the sheer intensity of the kiss. When he opened his eyes, he found her watching him, blue eyes darkened in want. He grinned.

"Well," Juliet sighed, smiling, "I can honestly say that that surpassed all the other times I've been kissed these past couple of weeks."

"Those may have been my fault..." At her questioning look, he elaborated. "I may or may not have been putting up mistletoe around the station in the hopes that you'd have to kiss me."

She shoved his shoulder playfully, her glare contrasting her smile. "I thought something was up."

"But I swear to you," he continued, "I did not put mistletoe here." He pointed upwards. "My money's on Gus."

She shrugged. "We can thank him later. Now, in case you didn't notice, we are still underneath..."

A/N: Please review and tell me how I did!


End file.
